


Stay Still

by gothboobs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Everyone in this fic is 18+, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Older morty, Sub!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothboobs/pseuds/gothboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty tells Rick to stay still and wait for him to come home from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during Morty’s senior year of high school. In the pilot episode, there are soccer cleats in Morty’s room, so I headcanon that he’s a pretty good athlete on the high school soccer team.

“Rick.”

“Mmm.”

“Nnn— _Rick_!”

“Mmm- _hmm_.”

Morty forcefully removed Rick’s clinging mouth from the side of his throat and pushed off his grandfather’s chest into a sitting position, straddled across Rick’s lap in the garage.

“Jeez Rick,” Morty rubbed the sore spot on his neck that he guessed would be a new hickey, “I-I have school in a few minutes, I gotta go.”

“J-just skip, Morty.” Rick’s long arms were still twisted firmly around Morty, and his spindly, bony fingers snuck underneath the hem of his yellow t-shirt and wandered across the elastic of his boxer briefs.

Morty untangled himself from Rick’s arms and pushed back further, each small shove propelling him further away from the warm embrace he’d occupied seconds earlier. Glaring down at the old man beneath him, Morty used his deepest voice, “Down, boy.”

Rick smirked at the command and growled, baring his teeth. The look was enough to almost make Morty collapse back into the warm chest before him and spend the morning wrestling against the clammy cement of the garage floor, but his senior biology exam beckoned him to school, and biting his lip in frustration, Morty pushed against Rick’s chest one final time and awkwardly got off his lap, readjusting his semi-hard length to lay flat inside the front of his jeans and fussing with his messy hair.

Rick groped himself as he watched Morty preen before school, and licked his lips as Morty straightened his shirt, “Y-y-y’know-uuurpp-y’know M-morty, if y-you really want to learn biology you should probably learn it from a genius…y-y’know, like your grandfather?”

Morty pursed his lips together as he gathered up his backpack, “You know what Rick?” He strolled over and jabbed a finger hard into Rick’s chest, “Stay right _here_ and don’t move until I get back from school if-if y-you’re so eager for dick.”

Rick’s blazing blue eyes pierced into Morty, and it took all of Morty’s teenaged willpower to not crumble under the gaze, “Oh-oh yeah, m-motherfucker? A-and what if I don’t?”

Morty stood back up and rolled his eyes, doing his best impression of Rick’s arrogant sneer, “You will.” Before ambling out of the garage to meet his friend picking him up for school.

Eighteen years looked good on Morty. He had inherited his physique and athleticism from the Sanchez side of the family, but retained the boyish, youthful face and honey-smooth voice that were carry-overs from Jerry’s genetics. The result was a lean, muscular frame shaped by years of sprinting, fighting, and near-death experiences from Rick’s adventures plus four years on the high school soccer team, capped with a mop of soft brown curls. Although Morty’s stutter still plagued him, his voice no longer cracked with pre-pubescence, and his awkwardness from fourteen had melted away from Rick’s devil-may-care attitude rubbing off on him, and the confidence that comes with escaping death a few times too many.

The day dragged, and Morty struggled through the difficult biology exam even though he had studied. When the final bell finally rang, Morty had never been so happy to change into shorts, lace up his running shoes and tighten his backpack. Home was only three miles and change away from school; a nice pleasant run. The sunshine of an unseasonably warm Indian Summer beamed down against his skin as Morty stretched briefly and then took off running.

Rick meanwhile, sighed for the ten thousandth time as he stared up at the ceiling while his mind wandered. With brilliance comes almost constant boredom, and being forced to sit still all day was utter torture. Well…maybe not _forced_. Rick grunted to himself and frowned, in all of his decades of existence no one had managed to affect him quite like Morty. Rick was about as sexually flexible as someone could possibly be: pansexual, switch, open to pretty much every kink under the sun, human _and_ alien. And yet somehow, despite all of his experience, a dumbass punk teenager of average attractiveness and below-average intelligence had managed to completely consume his attention. He was utterly desperate for Morty, and captivated by Morty’s youthful exuberance at being dominant in the bedroom. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone, even Morty himself, but being submissive to the lean, strapping young teenager was the only time Rick allowed himself to turn off. 

Outside the wind rattled the shutters on the house and Rick let his gaze wander over to the bottom of the garage door where sunshine peeked through. Based on the direction of the light, Morty would be home soon. 

Trust wasn’t something Rick gave himself the privilege of indulging in; there were too many enemies, too many traps, to ever allow himself to relax, but Morty was different. If there was ever an example of complete and pure unconditional love, Morty’s adoration for Rick was a prime contender. Morty didn’t even bother hiding how much he loved Rick these days, he was unashamed and nonchalant about his devotion, and this unwavering commitment of love not only shocked Rick to his core on a daily basis, it was also the foundation for his clingy, desperate, wild obsession for his grandson.

Rick started as he heard Morty’s footsteps pound up the driveway and enter the house to his right. Impatiently bouncing his leg as he waited, Rick was finally rewarded by the sound of the door to the house opening up behind him.

“Rick?”

“Yeah.”

Rick remained seated where he was, listening to Morty slowly make his way through the garage to stand in front of him. Morty’s t-shirt was damp with sweat and stuck to his skin, outlining the curve of his chest and accentuating his narrow abdomen rippling with a hard-earned six pack. Even though he was standing a few feet away, Rick could smell the tangy mix of sweat, cologne and October air waft from Morty’s skin and his cock twitched expectantly in his crotch. 

Morty was grinning like an idiot, “Oh my god, did you really sit there all day?”

Rick snorted, “Ri-euuulch-ight, Morty, I ignored all th-th-the important shit I have to do, I blew off all my projects just so I c-could sit in this dank fuckin’ garage and wait for my idiot grandson to come home and stick his puny l-little penis in me.”

Morty grabbed the hem of his shirt and smoothly lifted it up and off his body, dropping it on the floor, grinning at Rick as he sauntered over, flexing his arms subtly and attempting to suppress a chuckle as Rick’s eyes hungrily darted up and down his body.

Stopping short a few inches from the old man, Morty suddenly lunged forward, and braced his hands against the table behind Rick’s chair, his face leaning in close to Rick’s, trapping his grandfather to the seat, “Such a good little slut…” Morty purred and dipped his head to run his tongue against the side of Rick’s throat where the pulse galloped wildly beneath his skin, “Th-that’s exactly what you did, isn’t it?” 

Rick remained silent. Moving closer, Morty stretched his legs around Rick’s lap so he was straddling his grandfather and abruptly dropped down, grinding his naked chest into Rick, and crushing his mouth against Rick’s throat. “I n-notice you’re still not moving…”

A whimper snuck out of Rick’s throat and Morty smiled at the sound, “Y-you’re so obedient for me today huh? Y-y-you need a good fucking don’t you?” Morty gave Rick’s neck a final kiss and stood up as Rick groaned in disappointment as the warm body left his lap, “D-don’t worry, babe…I’ll-I’ll take care of you.” Morty snatched the front of Rick’s shirt and ripped him out of the chair. Caught off guard, Rick stumbled forward and landed on his knees in front of Morty.

“But first,” Releasing Rick’s shirt, Morty instead grabbed a fistful of his hair and shoved Rick’s face into his damp, sweaty, smelly crotch, “…What was that you were saying about my puny little penis?”

Morty bit his lip as Rick’s muffled and indecipherable reply vibrated against his rapidly-hardening cock. With his other hand, Morty pulled the drawstrings on his shorts and shimmed them down legs to pool around his feet before pressing Rick’s face into his crotch harder, grinding and mashing Rick’s nose against his dank, damp crotch.

Rick’s hands caressed the backs of Morty’s calves as Morty groaned into the sensation of Rick deeply inhaling his scent between his legs. “I-I got pretty sweaty during my run, Rick…clean me off.”

Wiry, nimble fingers scurried to the waistband of his boxers, and tugged them down just enough for Morty’s dick to bounce out. Releasing Rick’s hair, Morty gazed down at the old man as he pulled away for a half second to stare at Morty’s cock and open his mouth, “Yes, Morty,” before his hot tongue slid out and around Morty’s head.

“Nnnnhhh—” It didn’t matter how many times Rick’s mouth wrapped itself around Morty’s cock, he was skilled enough that it made Morty feel as fresh as a virgin each time. “Yo-you’re s-so pretty like this Rick—” Morty smoothed his finger tips through Rick’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp while Rick, with flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes bobbed his head up and down Morty’s length, dribbling spit down his chin and groaning with delight at Morty’s taste.

“Mmm…you earned yourself a _profound_ fucking today,” Morty’s fingers tightened in Rick’s hair and he thrust hard into Rick’s mouth, feeling his grandfather gag as his dick hit the back of an old, alcohol-abused throat. He fucked Rick’s mouth hard, slamming his crotch into Rick’s face, feeling his balls slap against Rick’s chin as he plunged himself deeper each time, “Th-this is why I don’t have a girlfriend…” Morty grinned down as he thrust particularly hard and felt Rick’s throat constrict as Rick dry-heaved beneath him, “I’ve got a pretty little thing at home to play with, don’t I?”

“Mm-hmm!”

“Ha!” Morty tore his hands out of Rick’s hair, and with a savage shove, pushed Rick off his dick and sent him tumbling to the floor. As Rick scrambled to get back on his knees, Morty pulled up his boxers and shorts before stretching his arms above his head and leering down at Rick on the basement floor, “I’d better g-get started if I’m going to finish with you before mom and dad get home.” 

He leaned down and caught Rick by the arm as Rick attempted to evade his grasp. Rick hated when Morty insisted on carrying him around. Morty’s last growth spurt had sent him shooting past Rick by a few inches, and combined with his newfound strength as a young adult, picking Rick up and carrying him around was a new favorite activity, and an infuriating development for Rick.

“D-don’t y-you—Ughhh—”

“Oh _please_.” Morty slung Rick up and over his shoulder, groping the ass next to his face and enjoying the grunt of surprise behind him, “I-I know you secretly like being carried around.”

“I _don’t_.”

“Well, you like what comes next…”

Normally Rick would have a snarky reply ready, but most of the blood his brain usually used had relocated to his cock, and thinking about anything else other than the salty, bitter, delectable taste of sweaty Morty cock proved difficult.

The quick trip upstairs culminated in being dumped unceremoniously on Morty’s bed; still unmade from the frenzied quickie they had enjoyed in the early hours of dawn before the sun and Smith family woke up.

Morty’s hands were aggressive and efficient, and Rick was only dimly aware of being stripped as Morty’s still-damp chest pressed into him and Morty drowned him in kisses. 

Hopping off the bed, Morty finished the job by yanking Rick’s slacks and boxers off his legs together, tossing them onto the floor and beaming down at Rick on the bed. Glistening in the late-afternoon sunshine streaming through the window, Morty kept eye contact with Rick as he wriggled out of his shorts and boxers for the second time, and stood, proud, erect, and carved like a young Greek god before Rick.

“Oh, is-is-euughh-is that supposed to impress me? A sweaty six-pack and mediocre meat?”

Morty calmly picked up his sweaty boxer shorts from the floor, and climbed back on the bed. Before Rick could respond, Morty pinned him to the bed and brutally crammed his damp boxers into Rick’s mouth until he heard the old man gag again beneath him. With their naked chests pressed together, Morty smiled down at Rick and rubbed his nose against his grandfather’s, “Jeez…You’re so cute when you try to act tough in here, y-you know that?” Morty’s hand snaked down beneath Rick and his fingers wedged themselves between Rick’s ass, his middle finger pressing solidly against the entrance, “Y-you know you don’t have to-to try and make me angry so you can get a savage dicking—” Morty leaned down and bit Rick’s ear, “I already know what you need, you horny little pervert.” 

Morty’s dry finger popped in suddenly and Rick groaned at the painful entry, and groaned more as Morty twisted and wiggled his finger hard, coarsely brutalizing the tender little hole as he mouthed Rick’s neck.

Morty’s opposite hand blindly felt around the nightstand until he found the bottle of lube. Pushing up to sit back on his knees he slathered his dick with lube and jacked himself off a bit as he admired Rick lying on the bed before him. 

“Hold this,” Morty tossed the bottle of lube on Rick’s chest and Rick caught it just as Morty hooked his hands beneath Rick’s knees and in a fluid motion, hiked them up on top of his shoulders supporting the rest of Rick’s weight by cupping his hands beneath the older man’s ass as Morty rubbed his slippery cock between the cleft of Rick’s bottom.

Rick was still mentally getting used to Morty’s increased strength, and he couldn’t stop a little muffled squeak of surprise as Morty manhandled him with dexterous ease. As he felt Morty position himself, the teenager suddenly looked up at him with dark eyes and a wicked smile, “I’m not in a gentle mood today—” before pushing in and forcing his entire length into Rick in one go as Rick yelled through Morty’s boxers stuffed in his mouth.

“Oooooh, so tight!” Morty pulled out and thrust in again, “I thought you’d still be a little stretched out from this morning…”

“MMmmfffffoooofff”

“Y-your cute little ass is a lot more malleable than you give it credit for, Rick.” Morty slammed into him again, squeezing Rick’s ass in his palms, and turning his head to plant a firm kiss to the inside of Rick’s knee.

Rick groaned against the rough cotton on his tongue, feeling drool leak out the corners of his mouth. Blessedly, Morty reached forward and snatched the boxers out of his mouth, flinging them on the floor.

“HHhhahh—f-finally M-mortyy—”

“Are you complaining? Because I can find something a lot more unpleasant to stuff in your mouth if—”

“Alright alright! Ahh!!” Rick squeezed the comforter in his hands beneath him, _fuck_ this kid was getting too good at this. Morty didn’t necessarily have girth, but he had length, and in this position, Rick was about half certain Morty was fucking him so deep it was agitating his liver.

“C’mon, Rick—” Morty picked up the pace, and establishing a nice, steady rhythm, he braced his feet further apart and fucked Rick like he’d been enduring a dry spell of eight years instead of eight hours. “I-I know you can take dick better than this—” Morty wrapped his hand around Rick’s cock and pumped it in rhythm with himself.

“Y-you’re –nnng—fucking, fucking stirring my f-fucking organs around, _fuck_!”

Morty laughed and instead of backing off, he pulled out, flipped Rick over onto his stomach, and grabbing Rick by the hips, he helped him up onto his hands and knees before plowing himself right back into Rick.

“FUCK!”

“I plan to,” Morty braced himself against the body ridges of Rick’s back and fucked him harder, pulling up on his hair to hear the music of Rick’s labored breathing and mumbled cusswords interspersed with gasping declarations of Morty’s name. Morty grasped Rick against in the front and jacked him off, using lube that had dribbled down Rick’s balls from his thoroughly pounded ass to slick his hands. 

“Ahh—M-morty, I’m gonna bust—”

Gritting his teeth with the effort Morty growled in his throat, “Me too—” before he shuddered violently and came with a gasp into Rick’s ass. Rick shot a hot spurt of cum into Morty’s hand a second later, and spent, they collapsed on the bed beside each other.

“I-I’m an old –eluuch—I’m an old man, Morty, you’re going to break me,” Rick scolded as his breathing returned to normal.

Morty laughed as he stretched his shoulders, “Relax, Rick. You’ll know it when I actually _try_ to break you.” Cupping the back of Rick’s head, Morty pushed him back down to his crotch, “Since your mouth appears to be working again why don’t you get down there and clean me up?”

Rick growled but let himself be pushed down to Morty’s flaccid dick.

“If you do a good job, you’ll get another treat after…”

The promise was enough for Rick to pounce on Morty’s crotch with a flurry of activity.


End file.
